


take a breather

by mercibun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Swearing, hence the wonky categories tagging, lowercase for style, spurred by the fact that communicating with people ~sucks~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibun/pseuds/mercibun
Summary: ✧ work is stressing you out, but kuroo has a couple of tricks up his sleeve to help you calm down.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	take a breather

he finds you in the study, face down with your head on your desk. 

“(y/n)? you good?”

your only response is a frustrated groan. kuroo detaches himself from the doorfame where he’d been leaning a second earlier and steps into the room fully. 

he’s about to speak again when you suddenly sit up, glaring at the wall behind your workspace. your computer screen flashes with messages - new emails, new conversations from work that you’ll get back to later. you’ve been working from home for a while now on a project that doesn’t have set hours (oh, the woes of working with clients in other timezones) but it’s driving you insane. you take a deep breath, and he waits for you to let go.

“people. don’t fucking- they don’t listen.” you run a frustrated hand through your hair. “i hate it. i hate confronting people but they just! don’t pay attention to what i’m saying and then i have to! it sucks!”

there it is.

you turn in your chair to face your boyfriend of two years and while he knows that you’re fuming it’s always a little different to see how visibly upset this has made you. if you didn’t look so pissed off kuroo might have shown the amusement he found in the red patch that corresponded to where you’d rested your head just moments ago. he files it away to bring up later, when you’re more likely to laugh at the mental image. you sigh sharply through your nose, but you both know it’s aimed at your work.

“it sucks.” he echoes, sounding mildly sympathetic.

“it does!” you agree vehemently.

“did you need to vent more, or do you need a distraction?” the offer makes you smile, just a little, but it’s only for a moment before your mind drifts back to the source of your problem and the scowl returns. _tch._

“i need them to stop and consider other people for once in their damn lives.” you growl, shooting your monitor a glare. another frustrated exhale, and you close your eyes for a moment. when you open them, you seem a little calmer. “... but for now a distraction would be good?”

“okay. come on.” he reaches out a hand and waits.

you fix up your workspace a little so you won’t be inclined to get cross at leaving behind a mess, and allow your boyfriend to tug you down the hall out of the study. you sigh again.

“you’re so good to me. thank you, tetsu.”

kuroo stops in his tracks midway down the hall. you almost crash into him, but his free hand steadies you by the chin and he presses a kiss to your nose. you blink a couple of times, train of thought coming to a screaming halt.

“what was that for?”

“just because. come on,” he urges again, expectant this time though there’s a familiar grin playing about his lips. without another word he leads you into the living room, where he wraps his arms around your waist in order to pull you down onto the couch. 

there’s a bit of shuffling around and tangling of limbs but eventually you’re pretty comfortable. your third sigh of the afternoon (as far as you’ve noticed, anyway - the real number, according to tetsurou’s possibly exaggerated count, is up around seven) works its way into the air when you shuffle a little in order to press your face into his shoulder.

for a little while you stay like that, melting into the cuddles as you feel his hand brush soothing lines across your scalp. kuroo had discovered the _calming-you-the-hell-down_ properties of brushing his fingers through your hair purely by accident, but that didn’t change the fact that it worked pretty much every time. 

slowly but surely, your earlier irritation melts away. his other hand is resting somewhere on your lower back, last you felt, and you almost feel comfortable enough to go to sleep. the world seems to exist far away, and you’ve all but forgotten about your work-related frustration for the time being. all you’re willing to be aware of right now is the two of you just curled up on the couch and it’s so, _so_ peaceful.

mostly.

“your elbow is poking me in the ribs, kitten.” tetsurou mumbles into your hair after an indeterminate amount of time. it earns a small huff of laughter, and you adjust your arm a little to soften the jab.

“sorry. better?”

“i mean if you _want_ me to be picky, my leg is asle-”

“nooo,” you interrupt in a whine, “you’re comfortable.”

the complaint earns a chuckle from your boyfriend that jostles you a little in his grip, and you make a small noise of protest. you feel a gentle poke to your ribs - possibly in retaliation - and you gasp, scandalised. you lift your head off kuroo’s shoulder (to deliver a witty one-liner and start a playful back-and-forth, no doubt) but he silences you with a soft kiss to your lips.

the words die in your throat and your cheeks flush red at the contact, but your heart warms at the soft look in his eyes when he pulls back barely a second later. he chuckles again at the look on your face.

“that’s the same look you get when you get an unexpected but pleasant gift.” his genuine grin edges sideways into the familiar cheshire smirk that simultaneously endears you and makes you want to roll your eyes. “am i really that good?”

you fight back the urge to smack him with a throw pillow. instead, you put your head back down on his shoulder and heave sigh number ten.

“i can’t believe i’m in love with you.”

“but you are~” he sing-songs, completely sure of himself.

and he’s correct.


End file.
